Bowser Junior Quits!
"Bowser Junior Quits!" is a 3-chapter hue story made by MarioFan2009 in January of 2019. Bowser Junior's is sick and tired of Chef Pee Pee and Bowser so he decides to quit his life. Joseph recommends him a job but it does not go to well... CHAPTER 1: FED UP It starts off with Chef Pee Pee in the kitchen cooking food. Bowser Junior then comes in. Bowser Junior: Chef Pee Pee! I am very hungry! Chef Pee Pee: Well, I was just making breakfast. Mac & Cheese. Bowser Junior: Well I want something different today! Chef Pee Pee: DAMNIT JUNIOR! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE GREATFUL FOR ONCE?! I TOOK LIKE 8 OR 10 MINUTES TO MAKE! Bowser Junior: So? That's not even that long. Chef Pee Pee: STILL! AT LEAST BE GREATFUL FOR ONCE! Bowser Junior: You know what Chef Pee Pee, fine! I will have mac &a cheese then because you are a booger nose! Chef Pee Pee: Really? Again with the lame insults? Bowser Junior: I'm telling my dad that you won't make me something else! Chef Pee Pee: Whatever! It cuts to Bowser in his room. Bowser Junior then comes in. Bowser Junior: Dad dad dad! Bowser: Shut up Junior! Can't you see I'm watching Charleyyy? Bowser Junior: Chef Pee Pee is being mean and won't make me something else to eat! Bowser: Well I don't have time for this! Please leave! Bowser Junior: But daaaad! Bowser: LEAVE! Bowser Junior leaves the room while whining. Bowser Junior: Uggh stupid dad and Chef Pee Pee! I'm tired of being with them because they are always grumpy! I guess I will invite my friends over... 8 minutes later... A doorbell ring is heard. Bowser Junior: That must be my friends! He opens the door. Bowser Junior: Hey guys! Joseph: Hey dude! Cody: Sup? You ready for round 2? Joseph: What? Cody: Don't you remember? We made out with each other! Joseph: And in my face you did! Gross! Bowser Junior: No Cody! I was just inviting you guys to come in because my dad and Chef Pee Pee are being very grumpy and I am all alone. Joseph: Awwwww that sucks dude... Cody: Yeah. Can we come in? Bowser Junior: Yeah! Come on in! It cuts to them upstairs. Bowser Junior: So guys. What do you wanna do today? Joseph: I don't know dude... Bowser Junior: Guys, what do I do about my dad and Chef Pee Pee? They are being so grumpy very time I am near them! Cody: Maybe you should just... Well... Joseph: Maybe you should live alone like I do! Cody: Joseph! Joseph: What? Cody: I don't know if he can do that... Bowser Junior: Great idea Joseph! But how do I do that? How do I find a home? Joseph: Maybe you can come at my house and stay! Bowser Junior: WHAT?! EWWW NO! Joseph: Why dude? Bowser Junior: It is a mess, it has a dead goldfish! Joseph: You can live outside then! Bowser Junior: You know, I guess that is not a bad idea. Joseph: Yeah! Bowser Junior: But what do I eat? Joseph: There is some berries on some trees and there could be leaves as well. Bowser Junior: That sounds great! I guess I will see you at midnight or so. Cody: Are you sure you want to do this? Bowser Junior: Do I call you four eyes? Cody: Yes... Bowser Junior: Then that is your answer! Cody: Whatever... At midnight... Joseph: Ok dude. You ready for this? Bowser Junior: Yeah I am! Hopefully this is ok... where do I sleep though? Joseph: There is a hole in a tree. There is also bushes! Bowser Junior: Good thinking Joseph! I am kind of tired! I guess I will try the tree first. Joseph: Alright dude. Bowser Junior goes into the tree but however, a Squirrel is seen holding him and kicks him out. Squirrel: AND STAY OUT STUPID!! Bowser Junior: Shut up small face! The squirrel throws a acorn at him. Bowser Junior: Ouch! Joseph: Well, I guess you can try the bushes then. Bowser Junior: Oh yeah! He then goes into the bushes and gets pricked. Joseph: Dude! Are you ok?! Bowser Junior: OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH!! THAT HURTS!! Joseph: I never knew those where prickly! Bowser Junior: Ugghh! Now where do I sleep?! Joseph: Well, my house? Bowser Junior: Eww! No! It's dirty! Joseph: Well you have no other option besides outside then. Bowser Junior: I guess I will sleep outside. Joseph: Alright then. Goodnight dude! Joseph leaves him and goes inside his house. Bowser Junior: Huh, I don't know what could go wrong? I guess it's time to sleep now! Bowser Junior is fast asleep on the ground but however, a thunder storm is heard and rain starts dripping from the sky. Bowser Junior: Me and my big fat mouth... The next morning... Bowser Junior is seen all shaken up and cold. Bowser Junior: I shou-- I s-- I should havvvvve just sleeept with Jooooseeephhhh... Joseph: Hey dude! How's it going? Bowser Junior: I am freezing! Joseph: Well, sorry to hear that... you know, you could use a job! Bowser Junior: A what? Joseph: A job! A career or something. Bowser Junior: Great idea Joseph! But where do I start? Joseph: I found a poster on my house. Bowser Junior: What does it say? Joseph: It says that Crash Bandicoot will be happy to get someone to work at his place because his worker Spyro died. Bowser Junior: Hey! Maybe I can help him! Joseph: Great thinking dude! Good luck with the job! Bowser Junior: Ok! Bye Joseph! Joseph: Bye dude! CHAPTER 2: JOB ATTEMPTS Bowser Junior is seen at the town hall. Bowser Junior: This must be the place. I hope I get hired! He goes inside and meets Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot: Well hey there, what brings you here? Bowser Junior: Oh, I heard that you needed a new worker. I wanna be one of yours! Crash Bandicoot: Well, you do seem like you are smart. Bowser Junior: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Well, I will give you are promotion. I will see how you do and you might get hired! Bowser Junior: Yay! Crash Bandicoot: Now get to work buddy. Time's wasting. Bowser Junior: Ok! At the middle seems to be a party going on celebrating the aftermath of "Toad's Revenge!". Bowser Junior: Oh boy! I cannot wait to do something! What do I do? He reads a sign that says: "Push buttons to brighten up the mood!". Bowser Junior: Hmmmm... I wonder what to do first. He pushes a button that brightens up the whole entire place. Citizen: Hey! My eyes hurt! Bowser Junior: Sorry! (He pushes a button that turns on "Despacito" on full volume) Sunny Funny: MY EARS!! TURN THE SONG DOWN A NOTCH!! Bowser Junior: Uhhhh... ummmm... (he pushes a button that starts flashing up the place) Tari: Ouch!! It hurts! SMG4: Ohhhhhhhh... Citizen 8: AHHHHHHHHHHH!! TURN IT OFF!!! Bowser Junior then pushes a button that releases the disco ball. Meggy: RUUUUNNNNNNN!!! Everybody is seen running away from the ball as it crashes a huge hole into the wall. Bowser Junior: Uhhhhhh... 2 minutes later... Bowser Junior: So, do I get hired or what? Crash Bandicoot: Does this answer your question? (He pulls out a sign that says "Get the fuck out") Bowser Junior: Sooooo, no? Crash Bandicoot: Of course not! GTFO! Bowser Junior: Alrighty... He leaves the town hall upset. Bowser Junior: Awww! I didn't get hired! He then sees a huge circus setup. It shows to the front which seems to be lots of visitors and Bugs Bunny. Bugs Bunny: Hurry hurry hurry! Step right up step right up! You can't miss this show! Hurry hurry! Special acts performed by professorial actors, animals doing unbelievable things! One dollar each! Everybody is seen grabbing a ticket. Bugs Bunny: Now now, don't need to rush! There is plenty of tickets for everyone! A minute passes by and everybody has gone to the circus leaving no tickets behind. Bugs Bunny: Welp, that's that. He then sees Bowser Junior. Bugs Bunny: Hey there doc. What's up? Bowser Junior: Welll I uh... Bugs Bunny: Sorry, we ran out of tickets. All sold. Bowser Junior: Well it's not that. Bugs Bunny: No? Then what could it be? Bowser Junior: I wanted to get a job here. Do you think I will be able to fit in anything? Bugs Bunny: Sorry doc, everybody is through. No workers, no actors, nothing. Bowser Junior: Awww... Bugs Bunny: Sorry, but come again soon! He goes back instead to start he show. Bugs Bunny: Ladies and gentlemen, I now announce you. The door is heard knocking. Bugs Bunny: Oh uh. Pardon me. He opens the door. Mailman: Telegram for Bugs Bunny. Bugs Bunny: Thanks! (He reads the note to see that one of the actors is taking a break from their job) Oh... umm... (He then remembers about Bowser Junior) Ah ha! I know! He goes back outside to see Bowser Junior walking away from the circus. Bugs Bunny: Hey doc! You got yourself a job! Bowser Junior: Wait, really?! Bugs Bunny: Really really! One of the actors left so you can join in! Bowser Junior: Oh my God! Yay!! Bugs Bunny: Let's go now! They go back inside. Bugs Bunny: Ladies and gentlemen, we now resume to our show. The high diving 5 hundred feet above the platform, our performer will jump from this deck, and land into that bucket full of water! Bowser Junior: Umm... I don't know if this is safe. Bugs Bunny: You will be alright shorty. You just gotta give it your best shot! Bowser Junior: Ok... Bugs Bunny: This will not be staged in anyway. Come on now let's get going. Bowser Junior: Oh I am scared! It cuts to Bowser Junior on the long deck while Bugs Bunny is way down. Bugs Bunny: Alright, just a little more to the left, a little to the right, perfect! Bowser Junior: Ohhhhh... Bugs Bunny: On your mark, get set... Bowser Junior is seen with fear as he is about to jump. Bugs Bunny: GO! Bowser Junior jumps. Bowser Junior: AHHHHHHHHHH! I REGRET EVERYTHING!! He then lands successfully into the water. Buckaroo: Heh, not staged eh? (Sigh) Such circus... Bowser Junior: (Gasp) I made it! I actually made it!! Everyone is seen clapping. Bugs Bunny: Congrats chum! You get the job! Bowser Junior: I do?! Bugs Bunny: Yes ya do shorty! Bowser Junior: Yess! Bugs Bunny: Alright now, we gotta get to the next act! We can't just stay here waiting! Bowser Junior: Oh God... CHAPTER 3: BACK TO OLD LIFE Bugs Bunny: And now for our next act, the turtle will... Suddenly the TV on Bugs' side is on with the news. Goodman: Breaking news Mkay! If you see a green and yellow turtle come around for a job, please don't accept it. The person destroyed Town Hall this afternoon and is considered to be very dumb and not old enough to have a job. If you have seen this person, please report him to a children's mental hospital. More news as it develops. Bugs Bunny: A what? (He sees Bowser Junior) Sorry to tell you everyone but uh, this act is cancelled for today. We have a problem. Buckaroo: Wait a minute, what? Audience: WHAT?! Bowser Junior: What is going on? Bugs Bunny: But don't worry, we will be going to the next act! Buckaroo: Ok then... Bowser Junior: What's happening? Bugs Bunny: You might wanna come follow me... Bowser Junior: Ok... Bugs Bunny takes him outside the door. Bugs Bunny: Sorry to say this but uh. Your fired. Bowser Junior: What?! Bugs Bunny: Yes, sorry about this. (Closes the door) Bowser Junior: Wait a minute, I just got hired for the job but then I get fired?! Why?! Life sucks! He is seen walking upsetly. ???: Psst. Hey bud. Bowser Junior: Wh- who said that? ???: Over here. Bowser Junior looks at his right and sees Badman. Bowser Junior: What are you doing here? Badman: I heard you got fired. Would you like a job? Bowser Junior: Sure thing mister! What do I have to do? Badman: Well you see, if you kill someone we might pay you! Bowser Junior: Wait, what? To kill someone? Badman: Yeah! (Shows a bag of cash) Bowser Junior: Hmmmm... I don't know... I guess I will join! Badman: Alright. So here is what you do. (He starts whispering in his ear) Bowser Junior: Wait, what do they look like? Badman shows him a photo of what seems to be MarioFan2009 and Rh390110478. Bowser Junior: They look funny. I have read their stories! Badman: Well I want you to dispose of them for me and my gang because they made us lose in their stories! Bowser Junior: But how do I kill them? Badman gives him a kit filled with dangerous material (Bombs, guns, a rope, etc.) Bowser Junior: Oh wow, this looks good... Badman: Now head off! Me, Bully Bill, Invertosis, Nancy and DBT Guy will be waiting for you at their house! Rh should come to MarioFan2009's house anytime. Here is a small map for you to locate them. Bowser Junior: But what do I do with the money mister? Badman: You know, buy something... get a house... anything TBH. Bowser Junior: Oh yeah! It's a deal then I guess... Badman: See you soon! With the deal set up, Bowser Junior is seen going around a corner and walks near MarioFan2009's house to see Rh390110478 is knocking on the door. Bowser Junior: Ok... I guess I gotta do what I gotta do... He walks behind the house. Bowser Junior places some dynamite behind the back. Bowser Junior: Oh God! This is not good! Invertosis: I will light up the match and ignite the bombs. Nancy: They will get their deserts for what they have done to us! Bowser Junior sneakingly walks past them hiding behind a tree to see what they are doing. Invertosis ignites the line. Badman: Come on guys! Let's hide before somebody sees us! A loud explosion occurs. Badman: Yes! We got them! DBT Guy: Yipee! MarioFan2009: What was that? Rh390110478: I think we should check... They go to the kitchen to see that the furniture is destroyed. MarioFan2009: WHAT THE HELL?! Rh390110478: What happened over here?! Bully Bill: Guys, do you hear that? Badman listens closely and hears MarioFan2009 and Rh390110478's voices. Badman: They survived... Nancy: How?! Bowser Junior: I'm outta here! (Runs off) MarioFan2009: Who would do such a thing?! They look outside and find Badman, Bully Bill, DBT Guy, Invertosis and Nancy. Rh390110478: YOU! Invertosis: Oh fuck... DBT Guy: RUN BITCH!! RUNNNNN!! MarioFan2009: Your not going anywhere! It cuts to Bowser Junior running back to Joseph's house. He knocks on the door. Joseph answers the door. Joseph: Oh hey dude! How was your job? Bowser Junior: It was not good Joseph! I am going back home! Joseph: What happened dude? Bowser Junior: I was hired for Town Hall and a circus and I got fired. Then, a guy and some strangers told me to kill someone for money. Joseph: Woah dude... that's crazy! Bowser Junior: Yeah... I think I will just go home... Forget quitting life! I rather be living than trying to get a job! Joseph: Ok then! See you later dude! Bowser Junior: Bye! He goes home safe and sound. Bowser Junior: Forget getting a job! I am staying home and never going to do that again! Chef Pee Pee: Junior! Your Mac & Cheese is ready! Bowser Junior: Oh boy! I missed Mac & Cheese! It cuts to Badman and his gang hanging from trees from their clothes. Badman: Fuck my life... Invertosis: This fucking hurts! Ouch! MarioFan2009: That is what you get for destroying half of my house! Rh390110478: Now we gotta get someone to repair it! They leave them hanging. DBT Guy: Don't look now but, my ass is itchy... ------------------------------ THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ------------------------------ Trivia * The "My ass is itchy" gag would be used in a later story: "The Big War". * This story is inspired from "Chef Pee Pee Quits!". * This marks the first appearance of Bugs Bunny. * This is the second chapter story to have only 3 chapters. The first would be Poopy Butt's Revenge!. Category:From 2019 Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:DBT Guy Episodes Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Movies Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Bully Bill Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Spyro Episodes Category:Squirrel Episodes Category:Mailman Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Mini Series Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes